Pillow Talk
by Amon2
Summary: Hector and Trevor have a little conversation while in lying bed. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania.

Summary: Just as the title suggests.

Warning: Yaoi, OOC, and slightly fluff? *shudders*

Game: Castlevania: Curse of Darkness

Pairing: Trevor/Hector

This is a short One-shot for my favorite Castlevania couple.

Enjoy! And remember to read and review.

**Pillow Talk**

Hector laid back on the soft down bed, his pale skin a brilliant contrast to the black silk sheets that covered his naked body. His lover lay beside him, equally naked, with an arm draped in a possessive manner over his stomach.

The silver haired male gave the vampire hunter above him a smile, leaned forward for a soft peck of the lips, and ran his free hand through his hair to push the sweaty locks back away from being plastered to his forehead after a good night's romp.

That's when trouble began.

Trevor watched the lovely locks as they were pushed back, and his eyes lighted up with mirth and mischief.

"Huh," he began, drawing his lover's attention to him, "You know, with your hair pulled back in that fashion you remind me of an old acquaintance of mine."

Hector's eyebrow lifted. He recognized all the tell-tale signs of a plot brewing. His lover was up to something. He could almost see the gears turning behind those intense blue eyes.

"And, pray tell, who might that be?" the Devil Forge Master asked, deciding to indulge his partner.

Trevor smirked.

"A man named Vergil Sparda." He replied.

Hector frowned. He did not recognize that name.

"And I resemble him?"

"Yes, you do," Trevor said, "In the physical department at least."

"Physically," Hector repeated. "And what was this said individual like?"

"He was a complete prick."

A few moments of silence passed. Trevor was being quiet, for once, and he didn't seem intent on elaborating or adding.

"He was a prick?" Hector asked monotonously.

Trevor nodded.

"He tried to kill his twin brother, bring out the end of the world, and unleash hell."

A few more moments of silence passed.

"I'm going to hazard a bold guess and say that you were the black sheep of the family?" Hector exclaimed with a sigh. "The one that rarely got invited to family reunions?"

"Be quiet you!" Trevor said. A smirk adorned his face as he leaned close to nip at the exposed pale neck. "I'll have you know I am always invited and always end up being the bell of the ball of every Belmont gathering held."

"Oh?" Hector commented. "They were in the habit of trying to strike you for making their ears ring?"

Trevor playful bit his lover, earning him a yelp and a glare for his efforts.

"Hmm, perhaps I should bring you along next time there is a meeting, and show you off to the rest of the clan."

Hector grunted, making an un-interested noise.

"But then I would have to spend the majority of the evening being gawked at by your relatives and being referred to as Buddha for my seemingly endless reservoirs of patience."

Trevor chuckled and moved from Hector's side to drape himself on top of the slighter man.

"You know you love me," he said as he rubbed their noses together in a somewhat cute way.

Hector sighed.

"Yes, I do," he replied as his arms came up to wrap around the hunter's neck. "But damn if I know the reason why."

"Perhaps it is because I'm handsome, intelligent, witty, wily, handsome, virile, amazing, powerful, cunning, handsome, alluring, charming, confident, handsome, courageous, well hung, talented…? Did I forget to mention handsome?"

"Modest as well," Hector added mockingly.

"But of course!" the brunette exclaimed, "Just another of my many attributes."

The silver haired man rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed hold of long brown locks to crush their lips together and silence the other man. Sometimes this was the only way to quiet the hunter. He had a penchant for yapping. He finally broke off once the need for air became dire.

Had he succeeded in quieting the infernal bastard?

"You are very lucky to have me."

No such luck.

Trevor ignored the annoyed glares and continued his jesting.

"You must know that admirers are pounding down my doors day and night, my dear," the brunette said as he nuzzled the other's scowling face.

"Oh, you mean from the _inside_," Hector countered slyly, "That would make _much_ more sense."

Trevor attempted to appear offended, but failed miserable when he bursted out laughing.

"That's what I love about you most Hector; your scathing wit," the hunter peppered the other's chest with kisses. "I cannot imagine my life without you present in it." He skimmed his lips over his left pectoral right over where the heart beat in a powerful crescendo. The other felt the words as much as he heard them. "You are my better half, my love."

Hector's breath hitched, both from the words and from the sensation of hot humid breath on his skin as lips glided sensually across, raising goose bumps in their wake.

"Flatterer!" Hector whispered. He gasped as those lips latched onto his nipple and a hot tongue prodded the pink bud till it was swollen and tender. "You already have me." He threaded his hands through the long brown locks". There's no need to say such unnecessary things."

"Oh, but I do!" the other insisted, "Because I enjoy watching your face ripen as it does only when you're trapped in the throes of ecstasy."

The vampire hunter descended, leaving kisses along the torso as he moved across chest, abs, and diving to lick the rim and into the belly button.

"I also say these things because they are true." He said as he parted his lover's legs and kissed the skin of a sensitive inner thigh, the muscles jumping at his ministrations. "You mean much to me, in fact too much, for someone who leads a life as dangerous as mine."

The brunette nuzzled an inner thigh, his breath ghosting across Hector's reawakened erection.

"If I should die," he said drawing closer to the heated shaft. "I should hope I would be the one to precede you and no other way."

Suddenly, before he could make contact, arms grabbed hold of his shoulders and pulled him up. He found himself on his back with his lover hovering over him.

"Don't say such ridiculous things, Trevor," his lover admonished as he buried his face in the other's neck. "If you were to die, do you honestly think I would not follow?"

Trevor's eyes widened at such a statement.

"Hector? What do you…?" he pulled the Devil Forge Master away so he could look in his eyes. Seeing the determination in the pale blue eyes and comprehending what the other meant, his face contorted into one of anger and horror. "NO? Don't even consider such a stupid notion! You understand me?"

"I have no one except for you, Trevor," the Devil Forge Master said, "If you were gone I would be all alone in the world. I've only led a life of seclusion and isolation before you and my deceased Rosalie, and I cannot bare the thought of returning to such solitude."

Trevor pulled the other closer to him, nearly crushing him in his powerful embrace.

"If you insist on entertaining such ridiculous ideas in your pretty little head, then I guess I have no choice but to make sure to completely demolish all my adversaries before I return to you every time." The Belmont rubbed circles across the other's lower back. "I hope you can now go to sleep peacefully with the knowledge that I might be leading bloody massacres across Europe."

The Devil Forge Master pulled back to flash the other a smile.

"In that case I shall sleep like an infant." He said cheerfully.

The broad muscular chest beneath him rumbled with laughter.

"You have complete power over my heart and thoughts, you fiend!" Trevor said, then while smirking, "Doesn't that just make you feel warm and fuzzy inside?"

Hector sighed. There was the lovable bastard he was so familiar with. Without another word he quickly silenced the fool with ardent kisses and saw to keeping that mouth fully occupied for the remainder of the night.

The End

Sorry, no sex.

The sentimental stuff really isn't my area of expertise, but I hope you still managed to enjoy some of it.

And Hector really does look like Vergil from Devil May Cry 3. Just imagine his hair combed back and you'll see what I mean.

Please leave a review.


End file.
